A Medical Duet Through Time
by May I Cut In
Summary: There are many stories of people forced to split apart. Stories of war, stories of family issues, stories of race and religion. But this is not any of it. It is a story of a innocent doctor and a doctor plagued by his past are forced apart by time itself.
1. Chapter 1

_Rottenburg am Neckar, Tubingen, Germany. 6 years after the incident._

Dr. Angela Zeiger watched her kids played on the front porch of her modest terrace house. Non-identical twins, a boy and a girl of 6 years in age, they were both currently playing a game with each other.

"Hannah, throw the ball!" Julian shouted in excitement. His sister complied and passed the ball to him.

Angela reached for the locket on her and opened it. In it was a black and white polaroid photo. The kind that was common almost a century ago in the 1970s. She looked at the picture, a picture of Dr. Fritz Mengele. Under it was a handwritten sentence. " _Even time will never separate us. May we be together till death my dear Angela."_ It was a promise, made during a quiet moment in front of a base. The man, Dr. Fritz, whom calls himself 'Medic', who she initially disliked a lot due to his lack of medical ethics and later, his dark history. He, who would later on go on to be her closest friend and the father of the two wonderful kids in front of her now.

"Mom? Are you looking at that old picture of Dad again?" Julian asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes.." Zeiger said. "I'm just remembering the times we spent together."

"When is dad going to come back?" Hannah asked.

That question made her pause for a while. "He has some problems to solve where he is. It would be awhile before he can make it back." she said.

"Isn't he a doctor just like you?" Hannah continued.

"Yes dear. But he's very far away so it is difficult for him to come back home." Zeiger patiently replied

"Where is he?" her kids asked.

"Somewhere in the American Badlands. It's a remote place, so it hard for him to write back." Dr. Angela explained. "He will be back one day. He promised"

The explanation seemed to satisfy her children's curiosity and they went back to their game. Dr. Angela got up from her chair and went back in her home. As she headed past the living room, she noticed her Valkyrie suit on the stand in the corner. Her kids often like to play with the Cascadus Staff and the suit was useful for moments where she would need a ladder to retrieve something that her kids accidentally threw in a tree. Plus they also liked how their mother looked in the armour. Letting her eyes wonder around, she saw the military peaked cap and it's ringed insignia on the mantle. _His hat…_ she though. It was one of his most favourite headwear. With a chuckle, she recalled the moments when he tried to set it on fire without it burning up to make a unique accessory. The burn marks are still visible on some parts of it.

Soon evening came and went. She made dinner for her two children and when night came, tuck them to bed. Once they were asleep, she headed back to the living room. Turing on the reading light, she opened the book that she brought back. ' _Love on the battlefield'_ it was called. Written by some now long dead author, she and Medic would read the book together by the light of a lantern.

Another polaroid photo slipped out from the chapters page. She picked it up. It showed a picture of Medic and his mercenary friends with her outside of their base near a small town called Telford. Her thoughts drifted back to the time when she got sent back almost a century by accident.

 _8 years ago. Watchpoint Gibraltar, Iberian Peninsula, 1 month after recall signal was sent._

Dr. Angela Zeiger, also known as Mercy by her ex-colleagues, finally arrived at the orbital launch facility. Shortly after receiving the recall signal from Winston, the doctor set off from her makeshift clinic in Iraq where she was helping to nurse the locals. Over the month, she had travelled across the Northern African countries at night to lower suspicion. When she arrived at Gibraltar, she spent the day there resting and sightseeing. Then when night came, she waited for the city to sleep before unpacking her Valkyrie suit and fly to the supposedly abandoned Overwatch base in the middle of the bay.

It was almost 6am when she sighted the base. She had been flying for almost two hours straight and was starting to worry that her suit's battery would be depleted before she even see the base. Seeing the helicopter pad near the command building, she landed there and headed towards the entrance.

As she got to the door, a familiar voice called out. "Dr. Angela Zeiger, callsign 'Mercy'. Welcome back to Overwatch." Athena greeted through the base's speaker system.

"It's nice to be back Athena, how is Winston doing?" she replied.

"Apart from the time when Talon operatives broke into the base and him ignoring the Petras Act, he has been doing fine. He still goes through jars of peanut butter just like before." the AI answered. "Hold on, let me get the door for you."

The door slid open and Angela went into the base. As she walked down the stairs, fond and bitter memories began to surface. The comrade she had with her fellow operatives, the tensions between the leaders and the eventual accident that happened. The explosion that leveled the Swiss headquarters and the death of both Jack Morrison and Gabriel Ryes. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was suddenly surprised by a young British women from out of nowhere. "Heya love, it's good to see you again." the woman known as Lena Oxton said as she gave Angela a hug.

"Hi. Lena. You know, it would be better for everyone if you do not try and cause stress cardiomyopathy everytime you say hi." Angela said. "I don't think Reinhart at his age can take much of it."

"What's stress cardiomyopathy?" Lena asked.

"It's a condition where you cause someone to have a heart attack after you surprise them from nowhere." Angela jokingly replied.

"Oh come on. I'm not that scary. See." Lena said as she made a face. That made the doctor laugh. Despite the years, Lena Oxford still had her energy and humour that she had.

"So who else came already?" she asked.

"Well, Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Genji arrived over the past 3 weeks. We also got some new people here. I'll show them to you." Lena offered.

"That would be great." Angela thanked.

…

During breakfast, Dr. Angela got to know the new arrivals. There was Mei-Ling Zhou, a well known climatologist who was with Overwatch formerly at Watchpoint: Antarctica. Ana Amari's daughter Fareeha Amari. Aleksandra Zaryanova, a large Russian bodybuilder. They shared stories of their lives while having a pile of pancakes. After clearing the table, Dr. Angela bid them farewell and went to find the medical bay of the base to set up.

After a few moments of wandering, she found the medical area. Granted that it was more of a doctor's office and that almost the entire room was coated with dust, it was manageable and with a little time, ready for operations.

A knock on the door brought her attention from tidying up the room. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Winston." came the reply from the gorilla as the door opened "I wanted to check in on you. I hope that the facility here is appropriate for your needs."

"It's will do just fine Winston. I worked in a makeshift clinic in Iraq before I got your call." Angela said.

"Still trying to heal everyone in the world huh." Winston asked. "Some things still do never change."

"It's a noble goal. I hoped to get this technology out to everyone one day. For the past decade, that was what kept me going." Angela said. "Why did you call for us though? You know how some governments would keep tabs on where we are."

"I had no choice. Tension between omnics and humans has been increasing. There's a second omnic war in Russia and Talon continues to be stronger than ever." Winston pointed out. When he saw the doctor raise an eyebrow he continued: "They have been attacking our outposts as well. If I had not stopped them here, they would have gotten information of all of you."

"Well, I guess that one thing that I have to thank you for." she replied. "So I take it that you are the leader of Overwatch now."

"I guess so. I'm nowhere near as capable as Commander Morrison was." Winston scratched his head. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to go back to work on my latest invention."

"See you around then Winston. Remember to take regular breaks." Angela called out.

"And you as well Angela." Winston answered back as he leaped down the corridor.

Soon the evening came and went. Mercy finished cataloging all the medical supplies that were available to her. It wasn't much but she had made done with lesser. After putting them away she looked around the now tidy doctor's office. Looking at the clock, it read 1am. Not wanting to disturb anyone who was asleep in the barracks, she opted to spend the night in her clinic.

…

Unfortunately for them, Talon decided to stage a visit to the regrouping organisation tonight. And this time, they brought their elite operatives. Amongst them were the feared assassin Widowmaker and the lone operative known as Reaper.

"So, you ready for your rematch with the monkey?" Widowmaker said to Reaper while in the transport. "Remember the plan, you and your squad are to secure the command center. Mine's to secure the barracks. _Oi?_ "

"I'm afraid that there is going to be a slight deviation of that plan." came the answer from the grim reaper. " Someone dear to me just arrived here. And it is time I repay the favour of what she did to me."

"Whatever, so long as you stick to the plan."

…

The only indication that Mercy had of the base being under attack was the loud explosion on the roof of the building. Quickly, she scrambled over to her Valkyrie suit and began to don the armour. Just as she was done she heard a ominous voice.

"Doctor…"

"Who is that!" she said, pulling out her blaster.

"I'm your own creation. Did you forget?" the voice growled.

"I don't know who you are! Why are you here for me." Mercy shouted, looking around the the entire room.

"You really forgotten about me haven't you Dr. Zeiger. I'll give you a hint, the Swiss headquarters." the voice continued.

"The Swiss headquarters? All that happened was an explosion from Talon." Mercy answered.

"Oh yes, you were trying to save the souls of everyone. There's one person who you failed on. Your first test subject." the voice went on. She could hear the venom in the voice when it said test subject

"First test subject? Everyone who was killed was brought back." Mercy said. But she stopped herself _Everyone but one_ she whispered to herself. She could remember the incident clearly. Instead of resurrecting him, his body broken down into dust. "No, it can't be"

"You sowed the seeds and now it is time for the dead to reap." the voice concluded as Reaper materialised himself behind the doctor. Pulling out his twin shotguns, he fired one shell into the back of Mercy. The armour held but the force of the blast knocked her forward, causing her to hit her head on the edge of the desk in front of her. She was knocked unconscious.

…

When she came to, she found herself tied up. A single light illuminated her in an otherwise dark room. Glancing around, she saw Reaper right in front of her. "Now that you finally woke up. I should begin with the monologuing." he said. "You guessed my name right?"

"What happened to you Reys." Mercy asked.

"You tell me doc." Gabriel Reyes said. "Ever since that day, I have been in constant pain. My form continuously disintegrating." He raised his hand and it disappeared to black smoke before reappearing. "I had to kill, to take their essence so that I can continue to live."

"This was not what I intended for you Reyes" Mercy said. She tried to find something sharp to cut the ropes but the floor was clear and devoid of anything useful.

"You knew exactly what you were doing!" Reaper snarled. He headed towards Mercy. She braced herself, expecting pain. But there were none as Reaper walked past her. She turned her head around and saw Reaper keying in something to a laminated panel. A door open to a white chamber, the glare almost blinding.

"Now should be the time when I killed my victims but you don't deserve this quick way out." Reaper said as the machine hummed. "As much as I want to kill you for what you have done to me. I will acknowledge that you are the reason as to why I am alive."

He turned to the doctor. "So instead, I think a one way trip back in time is more suited for you. I hope you enjoy the 1970s." When he saw the dawning realisation on her face, he crackled. "Oh yes. This invention here is Winston's latest project. When I tried to hack the computers here, I did not get all the data I wanted but there was this. He wanted to send some back to when Overwatch was still around and Morrison and I were still friends to guide the organisation to a better future. But obviously, he will not get the chance."

He picked up the bound doctor and carried her into the time chamber. He went back out the chamber and within moments her Caduceus Staff was thrown into the chamber as well. The door slid shut. By this point, Dr. Zeiger was genuinely afraid. She slammed herself against the door, hoping it would break but it did not.

Through the small window, she could see the figure that used to be Rhyes programming the machine. "The others will be here soon. Please stop it Gabriel." she frantically said.

He looked at the trapped doctor. "They are not coming, it will be too late." he simply said. It was then, they could hear gunfire and explosions in the distance. Mercy perked up a little.

"They are coming soon Rhyes. Release me and run." she said.

Reaper simply laughed and went back to his task. The gunfire got louder and louder. With every moment, she became more hopeful. But if the loud hum of the time chamber was accurate, she only had a short amount of time left.

"She's in the lab. Everyone get there quickly." the all too familiar voice of Winston can be hard down the corridor. The footsteps became louder. But time had ran out. Reaper stood up and pulled out one of his shotgun out. With his one free hand, he waved the doctor goodbye.

"Good bye Mercy.I hope the people who found you will show mercy." Reaper mocked as he pressed a button. The light in the chamber began to shine even brighter. The machine getting even louder. The last thing she could hear was Mei saying "冻住，不许走!" in her Chinese and Reaper chanting "Die" three times. Then a flash. And nothing but blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

_1970, Santa Fe County, New Mexico_

Soft airy guitar music echoed across the badlands. If one were to follow it, they would be lead to a campfire in front of a base disguised as a bread factory. Not that they could approach the base. Automatic turrets were scanning the perimeter, ready to shoot anything that dared to approach.

At the campfire, there was a black scottish person frying up some bacon with a frying pan. Next to him, there was a large Russian man who was making little dandy sandwiches with some bread and ham. He hummed an old russian song as he put a olive on top of one of the sandwiches he was making.

The source of the music was revealed to be a person who was wearing a hard hat. He was resting on a sundeck chair made from metal threads while playing the guitar. Near him was a person who was clad from head to toe with an asbestos suit. The person was rocking slightly as if it enjoyed the music.

A young scrawny person was sitting opposite the 2 people making food. In his hand he held a baseball and was throwing it up and down in the air. Meanwhile right next to him, there was a stocky man who was wearing a helmet too big for him. He was currently prying cans open and eating the contents cold.

Near them, there was a german person wearing a lab coat who was reading some sort of report. At the same time, a slim man wearing a suit was reading a french romance novel. The last member of the group was sharpening his large machetes.

"Sandvich for everyone!" Misha announced to his team as he picked a large platter of the little sandwiches he was making.

"Oi Engie, toss me one of your booze would ya." Tavish asked as he piled up another pile of bacon onto a plate. Dell Conagher took one bottle from the stand next to his metal chair and passed it to the scottish cyclops. The others save for Solomon who preferred his cold rations stopped what they were doing and went to help themselves to the sandwitches.

"Eh Heavy, these sandwiches are a little dry compared to your usual ones." John Brooks tried for a little jab at Misha.

"Does little baby man not want to eat his food?" Heavy rumbled, his figure like a bear.

"Err… nevermind." Scout answered. The rest of the team having a little laugh at his expense.

Fritz Mengele polished off his sandwich. After taking a swig of his beer he asked. "So, when is our next mission? I need more cadavers to test my reanimation device."

Jacques Nord answered: "No contracts yet. But I expect Miss Pauling to call soon." He took out one of his cigarettes and lit it. "This lull has been most relaxing but boring."

"Well mate, you sit there and read your book, I'm gonna go find me some wildlife to shoot at." Rory Mundy smirked as he picked up his sniper rifle.

All of a sudden, a flash of light and an accompanying loud crack appeared far away from them. "What the heck was that?" Scout asked out loud.

"Heck if I know, sky still clear. So it ain't the weather" Engie said as he pointed to the sky. He felt a tug and noticed the Pyro. "All right darling, I'll play that music again." he promised as he picked up his guitar to resume playing.

"Right, I guess I'm going to go see what it is. See you later mates." Sniper said as he headed off to the light.

 _Somewhere in the desert._

Dr. Angela Zeiger was thrown to the ground as soon as she arrived. Groaning in pain, she sat up as she tried to re orientate herself. The ropes binding her had was still there but she could see some rocks that she could use to try and free herself. Squatting, she picked up her staff with both her hands before walking over to the nearest boulder that had a sharp edge. Once she reached it, she proceeded to saw the ropes off. It took a while but eventually, she managed to free her hands.

 _Much better now. But I need to find help._ She said to herself. Activating her suit's flight system, she hovered up into the sky to scout the terrain. In the distance, she could see what appears to be a building in a enclave. There were some lights in some of the building windows and what appears to be a campfire. After landing, she started to walk towards the building to seek help from the locals. If she had pay more attention to the surroundings however, she might have noticed the laser dot that was on her. She might also have noted the numerous sentry guns dotted around the place behind rocks.

 _Back at base._

The remaining 6 of the mercenaries began to dig in to the bacon after partitioning a portion for Sniper. As they sat and ate, the walkie talkie buzzed to life. "Err mates, there's someone here." Sniper's voice came over the speaker.

Medic picked it up. "Ja, who is it?"

"I don't know. But she ain't from around her. Girl's dressed up in some fancy angel costume. Got a long fancy stick. Reckon it's a gun?" Sniper said

"Keep watch on her Snipes. You know what to do if people get too close." Engie said. The rest of us, let's go find out what she wants."

 _Back to the desert._

She had been walking towards the factory for the past 30 minutes. It was a good thing that it was night time otherwise she would have started to feel thirsty. Meanwhile in a bush, Sniper kept track of her, his rifle ready to fire.

Through his scope, he observed her, trying to figure out what she was capable of. Her armour looked as if it was designed with aesthetics in mind and not combat. _Ain't gonna stop someone from putting in a bullet in a fight._ He thought to himself.

He noted a sidearm strapped to her side. Increasing the magnification, he tried to study the weapon. There wasn't any port he could see where spent bullet casings can be ejected. _Might be a laser gun of some kind. Ain't probably as strong as one of mine or Engie's. Looks more like Solly's bison_.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed an active sentry gun nearby and that she was approaching too close to the base. _Sorry pal, I'm gonna have to stop you here._ He mumbled to himself. Taking aim, he aimed in front of her. He will only give one warning shot.

The shot flew right where he wanted it to go. His target saw the bullet and began to turn back just as expected. Sniper patted himself for a job well done before something grabbed his attention. She was flying and was now heading towards the base.

Unfortunately for his target, there was a packed up turret nearby which began to deploy in response to it's radar picking up something in the area. It finished extending it's dual chainguns and the turret began to swerve skywards to intercept the aerial 'threat'

The sound of even more bullet fire echoed echoed through the badlands and an angel fell from the sky

 _Few minutes later._

"What in sam hill happened around here sniper." Engineer asked. "I heard one of my guns go off on the way here."

"Bloody cheater can fly." Sniper said. "If I known, I would have shot her wings off instead of spooking her."

Meanwhile Spy began checking her for any form of identification. He saw that the breastplate of her armour was still mostly intact (save for a few bullet holes) despite being shot by one of Engie's sentries. Whoever sent her, they are quite rich he noted to himself. He noted her features. _What a pity, sending someone so beautiful to do their dirty work spying on us. Not that it would work on us. Save for Scout._ He paused. _Wait, is she breathing?_

Holding his finger over her nose, he could feel a faint movement of air. " _Mon Dieu._..She's still alive." he announced.

"You freaking kidding me?" Scout said. "Engie's sentries never leave survivors. Like ever."

"Luckily for us they did this time." Engie said. "We can ask whom she works for." He turned to Medic. "You reckon you can get her up?"

" _Na sicher._ It's going to cost a lot though." Medic said. "I'll go warm up my medigun. Get her to my lab."

 _Later…_

Glaring lights woke Mercy. She last remembered trying to fly towards the base to lose the sniper that was shooting her but instead getting shot by something else. She tried to get up but some straps pinned her limbs to a stretcher. Turning her head, she could see that she was in what vaguely resembles an operation theater in hospitals. She glanced at the table next to her and what she saw frighten her. Several instruments lay on the table. Some surgical tools like scalpels, bone saws, a weird looking saw with a large syringe in the middle of it. Some were obviously not used for surgery. A fire axe, machete, metal poker and a power drill with several different drill bits. Most of the instruments were stained with blood and rusty. The blades on the sharp tools still looking sharp.

"Ah good _mein freund._ You finally woke up. You had me worried there. I found 12 bullets in you. Had to dig for some of them ha ha." A rather crazy voice said. She felt the stretcher she was on tilt her forward a little, bringing into her view two man. One was wearing a suit and a balaclava. The other was dressed in a old fashioned lab coat with a red cross symbol on the shoulder.

"What do you all want from me?" she asked, panicking.

"Very simple." the man in the suit said as he lit a cigarette. "You tell us who you are spying for and we may let you go. Or we let our doctor here have his fun. He has his father's touch, 'The Angel Of Death.' Seems fitting, here an actual angel." The man had a rather amused smirk when he finished it.

The man in the lab coat smiled. "Just keeping the family name." He looked at Mercy. "Relax _schwester_ , you won't die. No one ever died under my care, even if they wanted to! It benefits myself too. Longer living test subjects mean more results!" he finished with an almost maniacal laughter.

She freaked out. "Please, I don't know anything. I got sent back from the future. I just wanted to seek help and your building was the closest."

The masked man looked at her."Hmm, look _madame_. I don't like doing this, But my friends got to be careful of rivals and competitors. So if you could spare us the unbelievable cover story, we can be done with this." he said.

"I'm telling the truth." she frantically said. Panic was rising in her and it did not help that the doctor of his was currently lighting up some coals after sticking the metal poker in it.

"So how can you prove it?" he challenged.

"Err… err oh! My Caduceus Staff. It's able to heal people quickly just by aiming it at them. I used it a lot. I made it myself" she said, hoping that it was enough proof.

The man looked at her with an odd expression before gesturing to the large device near her. "You mean the doctor's medigun? Sorry dear, I don't believe it." he said.

Meanwhile, the doctor stopped what he was doing. "Wait, what did she say?" he asked Spy

"She said that the thing she was carrying can do what your medigun does." Spy replied.

"Let me see it." Medic demanded.

"It's with Engie right now. He's taking it apart to see what it is." Spy replied. The doors to the room just opened and Engie came in holding the staff.

"Well boys. It ain't a gun, but that pistol she carried was heck a nasty. Medic, I figured ya'll might want to see it's use." he said as he tossed it to Medic. "Darn thing was hard to open thou. Got bolts I never seen before and casing is of some new plastic I never worked with.

Medic studied the staff in his hands, he tilted it around trying to figure it's controls out. " So, you said that this can heal wounds?" he asked Mercy. She noded

"Well, there is only 1 way to find out." he said as he picked up a scalpel. Turing to Mercy he said. "This may sting a little." before making a quick gash on her arm. She cringed at the pain.

Meanwhile Medic held down the button he found under the handle of the staff. A blue beam shot out of the staff and connected with her. "It ain't healing."

"It's the other button." she directed. Medic found it and the beam changed to a yellow one. The would finally closing before their eyes.

"Well… I guess she telling some of the truth. It can pass as being from the future." Medic said. He already wanted to study this thing to improve his mediguns. It healed way faster than he expected.

"You trust her completely so quickly?" Spy asked, a bit in disbelief.

"Would you like a second opinion?" Medic said as he held a bonesaw in his hands while looking at Spy. "If anything happens, it's on me. Plus, she can be useful here to help me keep you _dummkopfs_ from dying in more ways than I can think of."

"Fine." Spy said. "Cut her loose. She can stay a while."

As Engie and Spy left the room, Medic undid the straps holding Mercy to the stretcher. "I'm vouching for you here, Don't make me wish I did not. Also, I'm sorry for how I acted just now. But acting as a crazed doctor is an effective way for me to get information quickly."

"Thank you for vouching for me." Mercy said with some thanks.

"The pleasure is mine. Now onto the formal introductions. My name is Dr. Fritz Mengele. Yours?" he extended a hand.

"Mengele, You are not related to the Dr. Josef Mengele that was at _Auschwitz_ by any chance" she exclaimed. Her history teacher back at school often talked about the infamous camp.

"By name and blood yes. But not by family. Don't speak of that _person_ _ever again_." Dr. Fritz warned. "Now your name?"

"My name is Dr. Angela Zeiger." she simply said.

"Dr. Zeiger… that's a nice name. Welcome to the team." Medic said


	3. Chapter 3

"So you are from Zurich, Switzerland huh. That's a nice place I presume. " Medic said as they chatted. "I was from Rottenburg in Germany. It was a nice town, my mother was born there."

"So how did you end up all the way here?" Mercy asked.

"Well, I was a doctor and after the war I had trouble finding a job. No one wanted me as I lost my medical license. So I went over here to find one." Medic said.

"How did you lose your medical license?" Mercy asked curiously.

" _Ze_ called me unethical or something.. Those people can't stomach real science. All I did was take a person's skeleton out to study it. I was just borrowing it. He just woke up before I could return it and complained a lot." Medic said with a slight laugh. "Funny really, _ze_ were experimenting on all the Jews and dared to call me unethical ha."

"Are you sure you are not crazy at all?" Mercy asked slightly put off by the idea of a missing skeleton.

"Sometimes I wonder. But I don't think so." Medic answered. "Now what's your story Dr. Ziegler?"

"Well, I had a fairly normal childhood. In medical school, I excelled and was head doctor of the hospital as soon as I graduated." she started. "I was 17 when I managed to use nanotechnology to help in healing."

Medic was visibly impressed. "17 years old? I'm impressed. I was only 36 when I had a working prototype of my medigun here. And that was a chance accident."

"It took many long nights and technology has improved a lot over a century." Mercy said. "Shortly after that, the Omnic crisis happened. The UN drafted a special task force called Overwatch to handle the threat. They did really well and after it was concluded, they began as an international organisation dedicated to helping the world."

"The UN is still around that long?" Medic asked. "Hmm… I expected it to break apart soon. Countries just can't work together. We seen it with the League of Nations after World War 1."

"Well, things changed. Anyway, they noticed my work and invited me to join them. And there I worked as Chief of Medicine until they shut down." she said

"That a rather interesting life." Medic said. "So I assume that your healing staff is the product of your discoveries?"

"Well yes. It engages a stream of nanobots and some chemicals that accelerates the healing process." Mercy said. "Could you explain how your medigun works?"

"Well, it also projects a beam that is derived from a special concoction of chemicals. It does the job fairly well. The only issue with it is unless it is exposed to blood, it remains inert. So I need to harvest it from enemies to keep it running."

Mercy turned a little green at the thought of it. "Is that what that saw with the large syringe is for?" she asked.

"Very observant!" Medic said, oblivious to her disgust. "And if I add in more and electrify the mixture, it can turn someone completely invulnerable to anything. I tried to find the limit. Giant sawblades, a locker full of high explosives, falling into an industrial grinder, letting they pyro have a go at it. Did not work." he explained. "I'm been recently working on reviving someone after they died but I ran out of testing materials."

"Resurrecting someone from the dead?" Mercy asked. "I managed to find a way to do it. Only issue is I could only do it on someone who just recently died."

"Fascinating... How does it work?" Medic asked.

"Well, it complicated but the basis of it is that when I activate it, it will infuse the being with a huge burst of energy alongside a larger dose of the nanobots and chemicals in my healing beam. There is a limit though, it can't work on people who has been dead for more than two minutes and if they had suffered heavy physical tissue damage." Mercy explained.

"So like blown up chunks?" Medic asked. " _Verdammit_ , guess that still can't save Soldier from his stupid rocket jumps."

"Rocket jumps? You mean explosive-based propulsion. That sounds dangerous." Mercy laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea." Medic muttered.

…..

They chatted till sunrise. Medic was the first one to notice. "Morning already? I'm late."

"Late for what?" Mercy asked.

"You'll see." Medic answered as he began rummaging through his cabinets of vials. After picking one up, he beckoned her to follow.

The headed down the corridor. Rounding a corner, Medic headed to the kitchen. He went to the back of the kitchen where the pantry was located. Opening the door, he headed in. The whole time Mercy followed suit.

Medic flipped on the switch for the lights. He looked around. "Ah, there it is." he said as his eyes rested on a large lunchbox. On it were large crude words written on it. It read _Heavy's Sandvich. Don't touch. Or I will kill you and kill you and kill you scout._ Medic opened the box and uncapped the vial he got. He began pouring the solution over the bread in the box.

"What are you doing? Mercy asked with concern.

"Nothing much. This is just a purified version of the solution my medigun uses. Heavy likes to eat his sandwich when he becomes injured or to feed it to us when we get hurt. He thinks it heals because his recipe is special but the truth is it only heals because of me doing this." Medic explained. "He do make tasty sandwiches though."

"That seems wrong to trick your teammates." Mercy said

"As long as it means that there is someone who can keep me alive I'll do whatever it takes. Engineer's dispenser can heal but it takes a long time to set up. So it is unreliable." Medic said nonchalantly as he place the empty vial back in his pocket and closed the lid of the box. "It's my turn to make breakfast. Can you pass me that container of pancake mix?" he asked.

"I'll help you make breakfast." Mercy said.

"Thanks."

…

An hour later, the other mercenaries filtered into the dining area. The smell of pancakes filling the room.

The first person to come in was Spy. "My my Medic. Your pancakes today smell better than usual." he commented as he came in.

"Thank the new person for it." Medic said as he looked up from the eggs he was frying. "She's a better cook than I am."

"Hmm, had a good night together huh?" Spy asked.

"Yes, in a non-perverted way you pervert. How long till you are going to admit you are scout's father?" Medic countered.

"He he, you know Scout was born before I met his mother." Spy smirked. "Miss Pauling called. I'll explain over breakfast."

"Finally." Medic said.

…...

During breakfast, Spy explained the task given. They were to head towards a nearby foundry and claim it by force for one of their clients.

"Now then. Any questions?" he asked.

"Question! What are we going to do about her." Soldier pointed at Mercy.

"Me? I don't mind staying back here." she offered.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you all. You know, to make sure she don't go anywhere she should not be..." Scout offered.

"Nice try Scout." Medic said. "I suggest we bring her along."

"You sure about it Doc?" Engineer asked.

"She can heal. It's good enough." Medic said

"You willing to go in _da_ battlefield _laddie_?" Demo asked

"If I don't have to kill anyone. I'm ok with it." she said.

"Guess that's good enough." Engineer said.

A loud bellow came from the kitchen. "Who touch sandvich?! Scout!"

Scout's face turned pale. Heavy stomped into the dining area, him clearly enraged.

"It wasn't me." he said as he began to back away.

"Heavy is going to kill you now." the large russian man said.

"Com'on heavy. Why do you always think it's me. Why not the new nurse here." Scout made a last attempt at not being chased.

Heavy looked at Mercy, then at Medic who gave a shrug. "Heavy think little doctors did not do it. Now Heavy is going to squish you." he said as he began walking towards Scout.

"Ahh crud…" Scout said before he turned around and ran. Heavy quickly giving chase.

"Must have not closed the lid properly just now." Medic whispered to Mercy, she who was giggling at the events that just played out.

After breakfast, (and patching Scout up after being twisted up by Heavy) the group piled up into a old fashioned truck. They drove up to the foundry and parked the truck behind a boulder.

Spy unfolded a blueprint. "Gather everyone." he beckoned.

After everyone could see the map, he began. "We are currently here." he said as he pointed on the blueprint. "The gates ahead of us leads to the train yard in the middle of the compound. After we secure it, Engie you set up there to lock the area down to stop reinforcements from flanking us. Demo and Sniper and I will help defend. Heavy, Medic, Soldier stick together and push the first half of the base. Scout, you help scout ahead and to report enemy fortifications. Pyro. Just go and have fun." he looked at the team. "Oh right, I almost forgot about you doctor…"

"Zeigler." she quickly finished for him

"Right...you can stay with Engineer and Demo. Try to not let the guards see you. You are hard to not miss with that outfit of yours." Spy said.

"Duly noted." she said.

"Alright then, let's move out." he said.

…

To the guards on duty at the gates. The first indication that they were being attacked was the salvo of rockets hitting their guard posts courtesy of Soldier. The mercenaries quickly ran through the gates and into the train yard. There, there were several civilian workers and some armed guards. Sniper quickly popped a few of them while Heavy began firing on the others who had taken cover behind some crates. Unable to move, they were easy pickings for Demo to shoot a few grenades behind the crates. With that, the train yard was secured and Engineer began setting up his sentry gun and dispenser on the platform in the middle of the yard.. By now, the rest of the compound had heard the gunfight and they were expecting to be converged on soon.

Heavy, Medic, Soldier and Scout began heading towards one of the two buildings where the furnace is. Meanwhile, Spy went invisible and headed towards the other side to begin harassing the reinforcements. Pyro wandered off towards the direction where Heavy and they all were going.

The sentry gun constructed and began to scan the surroundings. It swerved towards Mercy but it did not shoot her. Instead it seemed to scan her before it rotated back towards the direction it initially faced and unfolded it's chainguns and a rocket launcher.

"Sorry if you thought my sentry gun was going to shoot you for a moment. but I did not have a chance to do a proper scan of you for the sentry's database." he apologised.

"It's fine." she said. She remembered how fast the sentry gun had shot her and felt caution around it.

"So, Medic tells me you are from the future huh. Well, could ya tell me how it's like?" he asked after deploying his dispenser.

"Well, we have what I think would be in your sci-fi movies. Hovering cars, holograms, sentient AI." she started. " There is also hard-light technology, sonic weapons and we had a lunar base before it was taken over by genetically modified intelligent gorillas."

"That's sounds real fancy." Engie said. "And ah though my creations were way ahead of its time."

"Well… to be honest, your turrets reminds me of the ones my friend builds. He struggles to have a working rocket launcher permanently on it." she said

"Ain't that a bummer. I would like to meet him someday, maybe ah can help him with it." he offered.

They heard explosions and turn to see the Demo retreating. "There coming lads. I need a medic."

Engineer pulled out his pistol. He also took out Mercy's blaster. "Here you go partner. Ah hope ya don't mind but I made some improvements to it."

"I don't plan on using it anyway." she said as she took out her staff. She turned to Demo whom was within gliding distance. She flew over and began healing him.

The guards came around the corner, Engineer's sentry picked them up and began shooting them. The rockets clearing the first group with ease. Sniper picking out the stragglers and the ones that stayed behind the main group

"Incoming!" Enginer said as he took cover behind his dispenser, using it as cover. Demo began shooting sticky traps to the door frame. When the next batch of guards arrived, they were promptly blown up by the bombs. The rest of the guards began to space out and started shooting back at them.

"What would I give for Medic's kritzkrieg." Demo muttered as he sent another 2 grenades rolling down the corridor he was locking down. "Could have used 1 bomb only instead of 2."

The whole time, Mercy was behind a panel of metal out of sight. "What's that?" she asked from behind.

"Something that Medic can do to make my weapons make bigger explosions. They're more armed than I expected. I just saw a rocket launcher." he ducked as a rocket sailed over his head.

"I can do something like that." she said as she engaged her damage stream on him. "You are ready to do some damage."

Demo felt his grenade launcher becoming electrified. Though it wasn't as intense as Medic's one but he could feel it. "Ehh..he he." he laughed as he shot another grenade. The resulting explosion instantly gibbing the guard. Just in time too as he was aiming it as Engineer's sentry which was busy engaging another batch of guards.

A sniper however managed to sneak around and was now flanking them. He saw Mercy hiding behind the panel of metal. He took a stand and lined up the shot. However, Engineer saw it and shouted a warning out. "Behind you Doctor!" he said as he took out a radar gun.

Mercy heard the warning and quickly flew towards Engineer, hoping to lose the shooter. The shot rang out and missed her. By then, the sentry gun had shut it's auto-target feature and had a bright laser emitting out in front of it. Controlling his sentry, the engineer quickly mowed down the flanker by using his sentry to fire on him. "This thing ain't on autopilot son!" he taunted.

Their line held. Soon the rest of the team made it back to the train yard. Admittedly, they had a better time due to numbers and that most of the guards they encountered were still arming themselves. Well, that and they had Pyro. A warehouse on that side of the base was currently being burnt down due to her.

"That was so fun. Didn't you guys see how all those chuckleheads kept missing me. And I ain't even winded." Scout was boasting as the group came into view of Engie's sentry nest.

"Gaah. You fight like a bird. All fly, no kill. Get a real gun and fight like a man next time instead of being a burden." Soldier grumbled.

"How is little angle, Engineer and Demo doing?" Heavy asked . "Good fight ya?"

"Ye right laddie." Demo said as he took a swig of his scrumpy. " This girl here bloody brilliant. She got one of everything. Even Medic's kritzkrieg. I couldn't have blown all of those people up if it weren't for her."

"I'm glad it helped. But I'm still opposed to the amount of killing that just happened." she said looking over the parts of the expired guards.

"You will have to get used to it laddie. Now that ye with us" Demo said.

The sound of spy uncloaking drew everyone's attention. 'Well, this was a successful mission. I already taken out the rest of the guards." he announced, suit having a few bloodstains here and there. "For your first time with us Doctor Zeigler, you done decently."

'Well, time for us to get out of here then. It's up to that client to claim this place by the end of the day." Engie said and the team agreed with him. They headed towards the truck and piled on heading towards their base.

By late afternoon they arrived back at base. Immediately, Spy went to the side to report to Miss Pauling.

Mercy got off the truck and she was cornered by Engie and Medic.

"Would you follow us partner?" Engie asked.

She looked at Medic, who gave a short nod. "Ok. Where are we going?" she replied.

"To discuss something. But first we need to show you your room." Engie said. "Come on partner."

They headed into the base. After a few minutes, Engie stopped at a door and pulled a key out to unlock it. After the door opened, he passed it to Mercy. "Here's your key. I hope you find the place adequate. Water's scarce and we ain't got heating unless you ask Pyro to help you and ah wouldn't recommend that." he said.

The room in question was sparsely furnished. There was a bed, a study corner. Seating for 4 people, A door that led to the bathroom. There was a closet with an armour stand next to it. A small weapon rack was next to the stand

Engineer saw her looking at the armour stand and said. "I hope it can hold your armour. Can't build an exact one just by eyeballing. Also, I assume your gear would need to be charged so I made a charging port for them. It's on the rack there. If the power isn't strong enough, let me know, I'll work something out."

"It wonderful. Thank you so much for your hospitality." she said.

"No problem. I already learnt some new things from studying your future weapons." he said. "Now another thing." he motioned to Medic who closed the door behind them.

Both Medic and Engineer pulled some chairs and sat down. "Angela, me and Engineer chatted on the way back. We were thinking of trying to sending you back to your time." Medic started.

"You can do that?" she asked. This was way more than she had hoped, she expected to be stuck here forever.

"Ah, can't make any guarantees but we can try. Only thing is it will take a while and will require a lot of resources and we ain't got everything. So we are wondering if you are willing to work with us till we can send you back." Engie said.

She hesitated there. One one hand, they were her only possible way home. But they were mercenaries who killed for a living. And they had done it for a long time if their reactions to killing was nothing.

Medic was looking at her and could see that she had trouble deciding. "We won't make you kill anyone. You just need to be our team's second doctor. I managed to keep them alive so far after all right? Should be easy for you."

"Can you promise that?" she asked

"I promise." Medic said

She looked at Medic. He seemed sincere. Hesitating, she said: "Ok. I'll join."

"Wonderful. So, how would you like us to refer to you as? While in the battlefield." Engineer asked.

"Call me Mercy. That's my callsign." she said.

* * *

Author's note

I honestly did not expect so many people to check in and read this story. After all, I was just a random person who just popped up one day. It is nice to see so many people from around the world reading it. Thank you for reading. Oh, if you happen to see my name around online with or without spacing between the capital letters, chances are it is me so say hi :)

Some people asked me for the tf2 character names. SO here they are

Scout: John Brooks

Soldier: Solomon (Canon name is John Doe though...)

Pyro:...

Demoman: Tavish Degroot (Canon name)

Heavy: Misha (Canon Name)

Engineer: Dell Conger (Canon Name)

Medic: Fritz Mengele

Sniper: Rory Mundy (Canon Name)

Spy: Jacques Nord


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After signing the contract, she was now a official part of the team. Medic brought her to the nearby town to Telford to open up a bank account for her after she received her first paycheck.

"Well, here we are!" Medic announced as he drove into the town. "Ignore _zat_ smell from the town square. That is just _ze_ city dump." he warned.

Mercy was appalled at the state of the town. "What happened here?"

"Just a town of idiots lead by an idiotic mayor. Nothing unusual. Don't drink ze water here unless you enjoy lead poisoning." Medic explained.

"Lead? How badly contaminated is it?" she asked.

"One's day worth of water gives 40mg/dl of lead in an average person. How _ze_ people here are still alive amazes even me." Medic said with an amused tone.

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about this! This is horrible!" Mercy exclaimed.

"The mayor is an idiot. That rubbish dump in the city square? His idea. And he put the blame on us before." Medic opened the glove compartment and took out a water bottle. "Drink this while you are here."

She accepted it without word. The town sounded dangerous.

…

As per Spy's insistence earlier, she opened a Swiss bank account. Despite not having any identification, the teller still opened an account for her. A testament as to how dumbed down the locals are. After depositing most of the money, she still quite some money to spend. Medic had said that they had a lot of excess cash and her rather large paycheck was just simply a small part of a stash amongst hundreds that they had buried around the place.

"We were once paid to defend a company from robots that burned money to work. They dropped that money when destroyed. It was just so much that even Pyro couldn't burn a small portion of it. And zat bonfire lasted 2 days." He told her.

They went to a clothes store next. Medic dropped her off for her to buy some clothes. "I'll be back in a hour. I need to get something from _ze_ hospital."

She settled on some simple day clothes. The transaction did not take long and Medic showed up 20mins later with some boxes on the backseat.

"What are in those?" she asked.

"Just some spare parts for my reanimation experiments." Medic nonchalantly said. He looked at the sky. "It's getting late. Would you like to have dinner here?"

"Sure I guess. Is there anything that is not poisoned here?" Mercy asked.

"None. but there is a fried chicken joint that probably has the safest food around. Zat or the Italian restaurant near _ze_ town dump…" Medic trailed on.

"I'll prefer the fried chicken." Mercy said.

"Fried chicken it is" Medic said as he started driving. The trip was passed in relative silence. She spent her time looking at the town. _Perhaps I should open a clinic here._ she thought to herself.

…

 _Back in 2070._

They lost Dr. Angela. They got too there too late. By the time they got there, the doctor was gone. After making Talon retreat, Winston tried to gage where she ended up in. And the news was bad.

"She's… she was sent over 100 years back. To New Mexico." Winston announced sadly.

" A century back? That is really far back!" Mei exclaimed. "Who done it?"

"Winston and I went through the security footage." Anthea, the AI answered through the base's speaker. 'Video will be displayed on the screen to the left of you. Conversation transcript will be provided on a small window to the side." The aforementioned screen began to flicker on.

The group gathered around the screen. They cound see Dr. Angela talking to the hooded figure.

"Is that the "Reaper" on all the Helix wanted list everywhere?" Fareeah asked.

"It looks like him. He broke into my mother's factory." Zarya said ominously. "I have yet to make him hurt."

The video played on. When they heard Angela call out Reyes's name, the former Overwatch agents exclaimed surprise (Except for Winston who knew it already).

"Gabriel Reyes? He is the Reaper?" Torbjorn exclaimed.

"He is not dead like we believe. Now he hunts his past." Genji muttered.

"How could you do this to us Reyes? Was it my bad jokes?" Tracer asked.

"Shh…"

The footage played on. They saw Reaper open the time chamber and carried Mercy into it before closing the door. Throughout the rest of the video, they could see her slamming against the door while Reaper sat at the controls setting coordinates. The last few second of the footage shows Gabriel mockingly bidding Angela farewell before pulling his second shotgun. The last thing they saw was Mei's drone 'Snowball' being tossed into the room before the flash from the chamber blinded everything.

"So. Can we send someone back to rescue her?" Mei asked after the video ended

"I'm afraid not. The circuits for the chamber are fired. It would take me months to get access to the circuit boards needed to fix it." Winston unfortunately responded.

"Where did you even get the parts in the first place?" Torbjorn asked. "I assume you took them from my turrets. But they are still untouched"

"No it isn't.. The boards I used instead were salvaged and modified from the 'Bastion' scraps I found in storage." Winston answered.

"Hmm, I got an idea loves." Tracer exclaimed. "Will any old Bastion bots do?"

"Well yes. Assuming that their central cores are not breached. They should be still in pristine condition." the scientist answered.

"Well. Reinhart here might know of a place where we can find a lot of Bastion scraps." Tracer said as she nudged the large German.

"Why are you looking at me?" Reinhart asked. He looked at Tracer. "Wait, dont tell me you are talking about Eichenwald. The place where my master made his last stand?"

"That's a brilliant idea Tracer!" Winston praised. "I think the hanager still has a working carryall." He said.

"No. I do not wish to disturb the resting place of my Crusaders." objected Reinhardt

"Oh come on old man. You always talked about how gallantly you fought with your friends there. Don't you want to show us history?" Tracer nudged.

Reinhart looked conflicted. "Alright fine. Let's go to Eichenwald. But while we are there, can we recover my master's armour? I feel that I should honour his legacy." Reinhardt he said after giving in.

"Sure."

…

"Two 3-piece meal for me please. And a bargain bucket for takeaway later please." Medic said at the counter.

'That would be 30 dollars sir." the cashier said. Medic paid for it and brought the tray over to the table where they were seated.

"Legal robbery. Could get better chicken for less back at home. Why Scout still enjoy this trash so much I wonder." Medic grumbled.

"It probably isn't that bad." Mercy offered as she took the first bite. The chicken tasted dry.

Medic looked at Mercy. "It's dry isn't it?" he quipped. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she nodded slowly. "Expected. Well lets finished it up quickly. The quicker, the less we have to taste."

The finished the meal and collected the takeaway. After that, they headed to the carpark. Medic headed to the driverside to hand the food on a hook. Meanwhile Mercy was about to open the door when she felt a knife pressed to her waist.

"Your money. Or the knife gets a new notch." the mugger growled.

If the mugger was more observant, he might have remembered that his target has a companion. And Medic struck. With a bonesaw to the back The mugger let out a yell of pain and dropped his knife. Medic took a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into his neck. The person slumped onto the ground unconscious as the tranquilizer took effect.

"You ok Angela?" Medic asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." she looked at the unconscious person. "What are we going to do about him?"

Medic looked at the person who he just knocked out. "Help me put him in the back. I got ideas for him"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing much. Now come on Angela, we don't want to give that mayor a reason to come after us." Medic explained as he grabbed the unconscious person by the shoulder.

They loaded the person into the back and quickly got in the car. The engine revved and they sped away into the night.

…...

They arrived at the base 2h later. Heavy was at the front porch washing one of his favorite miniguns while Pyro was playing with a lighter. Heavy saw Medic driving in and waved hello

" _Doktor_! Welcome home." he exclaimed.

"Ya. Heavy? I need your help to carry some things to my lab." Medic said.

"Yes. I will help little _doktor_ carry his stuff to his room." he turned to Pyro. "Pyro! Help me move doktor's things."

Pyro made a sighing sound as if it was annoyed. But it still got up and flicked the lighter close. Meanwhile Mercy carried her new clothes up to her room. After picking out a pair of clothes for sleeping in and packing away the rest. She detach her Valkyrie suit and rested it on the stand that Engie had constructed. Finding the hastily soldered (and wrapped in electrical tape) charging cable that he mentioned, she plugged it into the suit. A soft ding sound indicated that the power cells were charging (She had no way of figuring out how depleted they were.). When all that was done, she went to shower and sleep after.

…...

She woke up in the dead of the night due to thirst. Shuffling out of bed, she headed out and headed for the kitchen. A glass of water later and she was on the dark corridor back to her room. While walking on the corridor, she noticed that the path to Medic's lab was still lit up. Curious, she decided to check on Medic. Maybe she could say goodnight to him

As she got closer to the lab, she could hear conversation.

"Ah sti- don't g-t -hy y- w-nt to do h-e" a barely audible voice said.

"D- _dum-k-_ trie- to r-b her. Ha-lloween is almost here. And _I_ was thinking. Why not a talking pumpkin. He could also scare the kids straight when they come." she could hear Medic say as she got closer.

"Medic. Ye crazy ya know that?" The previously faint voice now identified as Engineer.

" _Ya ya ya._ Is _de_ support systems ready?" Medic asked

"Ther'all ready. But I prefer you put it in. Your stuff still makes me squeamish." Engie answered as he back off.

Mercy peeked into the lab. What she saw looked like it came straight out of a horror story. The mugger that Medic had knocked out earlier was on a stretcher and Medic was holding a jar with a brain suspended in a green liquid. There were wires coming out of it.

Meanwhile Medic, who was unaware of the fact that Mercy was currently standing at the doorway completely shocked in place, placed the jar into the hollowed out pumpkin. After completing the wiring needed to sustain his 'creation' he closed the lid.

"Ah there we go. This should work." he announced to no one in particular. He picked up the pumpkin. "Hello? Can you hear me my beautiful creation." he asked.

To up the creepy factor for Mercy, the pumpkin actually spoke. "..Ungh… Where am I? Last thing I remember was trying to rob some nerdy Swiss tourist at a parking lot. Then… then… oh god."

"Water under the bridge _mein freund_. Here's your second chance at being good." Medic announced. "As a halloween decoration. Feel free to scare the trick or treating kids straight."

"Get me out of here you hear me!" the pumpkin screamed.

"Sorry. Halloween isn't over yet. Ha ha." Medic said as he turned around, both hands on the talking pumpkin. It was then he finally noticed Mercy.

"Oh… hi Angela. Nice night isn't it." he asked.

"You… you… removed a brain.. To.. to make a halloween d-decoration." she stammered. The scene in front of her was too much to handle for her. She fainted on the spot.

"Well. that went well." Engineer said with a chuckle after a while.

* * *

Sorry this took a long time. But break just started. As usual, thanks for reading and for being patient


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A cold bucket of water to the face later had Mercy sitting up with a look of disapproval at what Medic had just done.

"Heh heh. _Za_ t was a bad time for you to wander in." Medic awkwardly started.

"Why did you create that freak show of a 'halloween decoration'." she asked

"It was for science! Thanks to him, I can safely say that my invention worked. Another step closer to the goal!" Medic exclaimed.

She glanced at the talking pumpkin. Green eyes looked back. "Madam. I'm sorry for robbing you earlier. Please. Put me back. I'm so sorry for whatever happened." the pumpkin pleaded.

She looked back at the corpse on the table and a sense of pity overwhelmed her. That person did try to rob her but it was probably he was desperate in that town she reasoned to herself. The crime also did not warrant this 'result'.

"I'll try." she said.

" _Wat_. No. You are not parting with my creation!" Medic declared while holding the pumpkin defensively.

"I'll show you how to reanimate people." she offered.

Medic thought carefully about the offer. "Alright fine. But it better be worth my fine specimen here."

…

 _Now arriving at Eichenwalde._ Athena announced to the group of Overwatch members as the carryall landed in the aging city.

"Here we are. Up the path is the kept that was home to the lord of the village. If the map is accurate." Winston said. They were at the lower end of the city. There was a winding road surrounded by broken houses ahead of them and they could see the aforementioned kept. Reinhart was rather silent.

That detail did not go unnoticed by Tracer who zipped up and asked "Why the long face Rein?"

He gave a sigh. "Many lives were lost that day. I.. I want some time alone." he said as he headed towards a rundown cottage.

"What is plaguing him?" Genji asked

"Probably off to see if that bar still had any beer or to pick something up." Torbjorn asked from where he was setting up a turret to guard the carryall. "Some of you best follow him." he suggested after taking a cart out.

It was decided that Tracer and Pharah would accompany Rein while Genji, Torbjorn and Mei would accompany Winston as he the nearby pile of wreckage.

Both Tracer and Pharah found that Reinhart had indeed went into a bar. However, they could see a hologram battleplan on a table. Names were carved onto the tables. Most of them broken. Reinheart was at a table looking at something.

"2 squadrons of bastion infantry and 1 branch of artillery." this was a massive force. Pharah commented as she studied the old plan.

"It was. We used to spent good times here together." Reinhart lamented before standing up. "Enough of this. We came to get the parts Winston needs and I shall lead the way!"

"Glad you are back to your old self. Now let's get to it!"

Meanwhile

"Seems like the forest is reclaiming the place slowly." Mei commented as she looked at the forest.

"Yes it is. I wondered why did the residents not come back here. All the units are smashed to pieces." Torbjorn said as he wedged open the armoured casing of a robot. "Cores are not breached but they suffered a lot of physical force." he commented as he pulled the dented core out.

"There's a lot of birds here. Some of them are pretty rare. Like that yellow and green finch there." she said. Mei saw a fallen branch and she picked it up before breaking it into small twigs. "Here birdy. I got some twigs for you." she called out.

The finch flew down and perched itself on the tip of Mei's hand. It looked at her quizzically.

"Go on. You can have it." Mei offered. The bird happily grabbed the twigs with it's talon before flying off.

"I wonder where it's nest is." she said to herself.

…

"Medic, do you believe in the concept of souls?" Mercy asked as she got into her suit.

"Only due to _zat_ stinky wizard who shows up every halloween." Medic grumbled. "I still don't see why do you need your suit for this."

"I need it to show you something." Mercy said. She looked over the body of the person on the stretcher. With her staff in hand, she twirled it and slammed the staff perpendicularly to the ground. In doing so, a pulse of gold light shot out. After it subsided, there was some orbs of golden light present in the room. There were a orb in the middle of Medic and there was another one on the body of the person.

"What are those glowing lights?" Medic asked curious.

"Those are the souls of the person. It still hasn't dissipated, which is good." Mercy said. "My resurrection charge repairs any non major wounds and gives the body the energy needed to recover. But it needs something to home on. So I utilise the souls of a person. All we need to do is to put the brain back and I'll do the rest."

"This is interesting." Medic mumbled. "But why can't you say grow a person's missing parts back? If your biotech is about the same as mine?"

Mercy flinched. " I… I tried that once, but I instead inflicted a curse on him instead. After that, I removed that feature."

"What happened to that person?" Medic questioned.

"He's… a ghost of what he once was." she answered.

"Hmm." Medic though. "The respawn device I been making is able to put body parts back together, but I haven't been able to find a way to make sure that it does not end up grabbing parts from another person to reconstruct the person. Maybe I could use it as a guide for the body parts?"

"You could… but it would be difficult to do so." Mercy answered.

"Ah, give me time, and I'll make it work, but I need to understand _ze_ concept first. The only ones I am familiar with are the ones which go into weird eldritch artifacts. Pretty fun to cast magic spells though."

"Spells? Like fantasy magic spells?." Mercy asked with a touch of interest.

"Oh yes, courtesy of the same old stinky wizard." Medic answered. I think I can find that spellbook around here." he glanced around and noticed the shrinking soul orb. "Could I ask what is that doing?"

Mercy turned and saw the shrinking orb. "Oh no. I been talking so long that it is dissipating." she quickly took medic's 'creation' and place it back into the body. Sewing up the head wound, she stood back before intoning 'Heroes never die!"

A glaring gold light centered around her and the fading soul orb. Another gold outline of the person's body appeared. As the light faded away, it revealed the person who eyes were now open.

"I'm… i'm back?" the formerly dead person gasped. "Thank you, thank you so mu-"

"Hold it right there son." Engineer said as he cocked his shotgun. "I'm escorting you off the property now. Ah suggest you best follow me, or I will undo that work."

As Engie left the room with the person. Medic said: " _Zat_ was a interesting show! Now, could I show you what I have done?".

He went to a corner of the lab where a table with mechanical parts were. On the table, metal tools and parts were scattered on it. A weird rectangular device in the middle of it. A chalkboard near the table contained scribblings and diagrams pinned on. Medic went over and grabbed the device and brought it over to where Mercy was.

"Here we are. I call it _ze_ reanimator." Medic said as he placed it on the gurney. He flipped a switch on the side and the device hummed to life. Panels on the top collapsed into the contraption, letting light shine out.

"How does it work?" Mercy asked.

"Quite simple. If someone dies while carrying _zis_ , say getting blown up by Soldier, then this thing would open up. If I aim my heal beam at it, it would slowly grab all their parts and reassemble them." Medic said. "Let me do a demonstration."

"I don't think a demonstration is necessary." Mercy objected.

"Relax _freund._ It's nothing harmful." Medic said as he went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. "Oh here's ze spell book I was talking about earlier on. Lets see… ah. Here it is." Medic held the book in his hand and went over to the intercom. "Scout. Could you get over here. I need you to do something."

After making the announcement, he mumbled some enchantments and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Now let's wait for him to show up." Medic said as he looked at the door.

Sure enough Scout came running into the place. "Yo' whats up.."

"Caputus crepitus!" Medic chanted and threw the fireball at Scout. The fireball hit Scout square in the chest and caused a few of his limbs to fly off as he exploded.

" _Waz zem Hölle machst dul!_ Why did you do that for Medic?" Mercy exclaimed. But Medic was already pivoting the medigun he had installed on top of his operation table. The beam locked onto the reanimator and wispy streams of red light began snaking out to the detached parts and like Medic said, began dragging them back to the top of the reanimator. They began to orientate themselves in their rightful places and where they seperated, a crack of light flashed and they were fused back together. Within seconds, a now perfectly fine Scout dropped to the floor.

"That's all I needed Scout. _Danke_. Rebuilding you also means your monthly checkup is done." Medic said. An annoyed Scout walked out, mumbling angry things.

"And _zhat's_ how it works. Only problem is it sometimes grab parts that does not belong to the person. Tricky to get it to differentiate the correct parts. Though the results are medically amusing."

"I don't think I want to know how these results look." Mercy said. "But I do see some ways I could improve it."

"That can be something we can work on if we have the time." Medic offered. "But I think it is best we head to bed _ya_? It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

 _In a distant underground server base._

Miss Pauling walked out of the elevator. There was a narrow corridor with a single door at the end of it. Security cameras lined the ceiling of the path. When she reached the end, the door opened on its own. She stepped into the cigar smoke-filled room. "You asked for me Administrator?" she said.

"Yes." a haggly voice answered. A chair slowly swerved away from the large wall of monitors and controls that dominate the room. "There has been a slight interesting change to the mercenaries recently… would you happen to know of it?"

"What happened." she asked

"It appears these group of psychotic men have a new member… and from the looks of things it seems that you were not involved in it." the Administrator said.

"I see. Do you need me to get rid of her?" Miss Pauling asked.

"No… at least not yet. I want you to talk to her. Find out who she is. As of now, I have nothing of her on my files." the Administrator ordered. "I want information. Who she is."

"I'll be right on it." Miss Pauling said.

"See that you do. I'll be watching." the chair slowly swerved back towards the monitors. "One more thing Miss Pauling, pay close attention to Dr. Friz. I think he is developing a _friendship with her._ "

If Miss Pauling had any reaction to it, she kept it to herself as she walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The light of the sun woke Dr. Angela up. Glancing at the analogue clock, it was already reaching 9. She got up to prepare for the day. After that, she headed for breakfast.

The dining area was already packed with the rest of the mercenaries. Sniper was in the kitchen. Apparently, it was his turn to make breakfast. The table contained hot tea, some oat cookies, cereal mixed with nuts and plain toast. There was a jar of what look like jam labeled 'Vegemite' next to the toast but apparently no one was using it to spread on their toast.

There was a empty chair between Medic and Spy. Heavy, Engineer and Demoman said good morning to her. Soldier and Spy only looked at her as she walked towards the seat.

After sitting down. She poured a cup of hot tea and took some of the cookies. The cookies were hard and crumbly.

"Try dipping it in the tea madame." Spy suggested while eating a croissant.

"Is there any more croissants anywhere?" she asked while sipping the cookies and biting into it. It was oats.

" _Non._ This is from my own supply. Imported from my hometown in France." Spy said.

Sniper came into the dining area with a plate of toast. "More toast lads." he said. He saw Mercy sitting on his usual chair. "Err… ye sitting on my spot."

"Oh. Sorry." Mercy stood up to met way but Sniper waved it off. "No worries. I'll just sit on the counter." he took a smaller plate and piled some of the cookies and toast. He saw the unopened jar of Vegemite. "No one want any of it? It's good stuff." he said as he opened it and used a knife to spread the 'jam' over his toast.

"I'll try some." Mercy said. Unbeknown to her, the room suddenly became quiet.

"Alright! Now that's a real Australian delicacy." Sniper exclaimed as he passed the jar.

"Err… _freundin._ I won-" Medic tried to say but he was shushed by Scout. "She needs to learn it the hard way man."

The rest of the guys at the table (Save for Pyro) all looked at Mercy as she took some of the black 'jam' and spread it on her toast. You could hear a pin drop as she took a small bite of it.

A bitter, malty taste was the reward for trying. "So how is it mate?" Sniper asked

She forced a smile. "Its ok." she said while reaching out for some tea to wash the taste out. Meanwhile, some of them broke into laughter when they saw her reaction, this just made her blush.

"We doing anything today laddie?" Demo asked after the fiasco.

"Yes." Spy said. "Miss Pauling called, we are heading to a lumber mill to acquire some intel for a competitor. The facility is not so heavily guarded. All you need to do is to put the papers in a briefcase and maybe shoot anyone who shows up."

"All right men! You heard the frenchie, lets move!" Soldier shouted.

Later on

"Looks like an easy one." Sniper commented as he studied the place through his scope.

"Operation Espionage is a go then. Attack!" Soldier announced loudly.

"Keep it down you simpleton." Spy said. "Don't make all the enemies show up. It can be an setup."

"Place is filled with little harmless babies. Heavy with big gun can scare them." Heavy grumbled. "Come. We go in like man." he picked up his minigun and started to walk.

With nothing else to do, the rest of the team followed Heavy

They walked into the logging compound. Heavy revved up his minigun and fired off a half-second burst. "Time to run cowards!" he shouted. The civilians saw the 10 mercenaries and decided to run, dropping everything they were doing.

"Well… that was easy." Scout commented. "Why did Miss Pauling send the whole freaking lot of us? I could have spent the day planning a dinner with her."

A sniper shot rang out, hitting Heavy in the chest. He grunted in slight pain. Medic began to train his medigun at Heavy, Mercy following suit.

"Incoming." Soldier called out as several armed people came around the corner. Most of them were carrying the same weapons as the original 9 mercenaries. However, some of them were wearing thick goggles and had a broken worn top hat.

"So, looks like The Gibuses showed up." Spy commented, pulling out his knife.

"Who are they?" Mercy asked.

" _Anozher_ group of mercenaries like us. _Ze_ have a particular fondness of charging at their targets with no plan." Medic said. "Be careful though, their weapons are extremely lethal sometimes. If you see a coloured sparkling bullet or rocket. Run."

Without word, the other mercenaries attacked. Heavy began revving up his gun and started to shoot them. Engineer pulled out a small tool case and threw it forward. The case open and a smaller sentry popped up. Soldier fired a rocket at his feet and the resulting explosion propelled him towards a ledge. Landing on the ledge, he began to rain rockets on the enemies.

Scout pulled out a wooden bat and a baseball. He hit the ball, sending it towards one of the gubuses. It stunned the grenade launcher equipped person, who had his head promptly shot off by Sniper.

Meanwhile, Demoman had pulled out his stickybomb launcher and began launching them. He held a remote and was pressing the button everytime a bomb was near someone. This tatic caused some of them to be blown up while scattering the others. Spy had gone invisible, heading no doubt behind them. A faint 'Bonk' in Scout's voice echoed, followed by a scream of pain from a distannce.

That was when they heard the sound of electricity cracking. Followed by Soldier shriek of pain. He was shot by a shotgun, that coupled with the damage that he took from using his explosives meant that he was severely injured. The minigun wielding Gibus's weapon at the same time emitted a cracking sound of electricity. The mercinaries were sprayed with the critical bullets. Engineer who had already set up his Dispenser took cover behind it to avoid the spray. But the others were not so lucky, several bullets dug into Heavy and Demo. Mercy and Medic all took cover but they were hit by the spreading bullets

Mercy had in the past took to active frontlines, so being hit by the occasional pulse shots was nothing new to her. But the critical bullet managed to hurt even more than a pulse rifle. She landed a distance from Medic who had takens several more.

Medic pulled out a crossbow. He shot what was a large syringe into Heavy and began to reload it while getting up. Mercy trained her Cascadus staff onto Demoman to heal him before switching it to Medic

A 3rd critical sound played out. This time, it was a rocket that was heading towards both healers. Medic saw it coming and quickly triggered his Ubercharge, he trained his gun towards Mercy. The invulnerability took effect right before the rocket landed near them.

Mercy then triggered her resurrection charge, a bright light engulfing both her and Demo,Soldier and Heavy. The ubercharge was causing her heart to race, she felt so much energy coursing through her. The stress on her body was too much. When the ubercharge ended, she blanked out and collasped on the ground

Screams of pain came from the enemy. Pyro had managed to get behind the Gibuses and was now burning them down with a flamethrower. The sound of rockets and minigun fire started up on their end, finishing off anyone buring who was still alive. A few more screams of pain came from the back lines. Spy had stabbed their medic and the other sniper. He ran up a stairs as the last surviivor chased him. Once he reached the top he quickly jumped backwards, sailing over the person before ramming his knife into his spine.

"Well, I reckon thats over." Engineer said. "Let's get the intel and get the heck outta dodge."

"Already got it hard hat." Scout said as he casually walk forward. "While you were all fighting, I took the liberty to get it from the owner."

"Aye. Is everyone here?" Demoman asked

"I count only 8 of us. Where is Medic and that new girl?" Sniper said

"Over here! I need help bringing her back. The ubercharge was too much for her to handle without the implant." Medic called out as he propped a unconscious Mercy up on his side.

"Heavy, go help Medic." Spy said. "Lets get back to the van and go back."

They all got back to the van. Medic told Heavy to lay her down onto the Van floor as he began to keep Mercy stable. He couldn't find a heartbeat.

'Come on _freundin_. Just stay alive a little longer." Medic muttered as he propped up his medigun to be consistently on her.

As soon as they reach back to base, he quickly ran towards his lab. Heavy following suit with her in his arms.

"Put her on the stretcher." Medic ordered as he turned on the ceiling mounted medigun. Grabbing a few flasks of the healing solution from the cupboard, he refilled the medigun and laid out his surgical tools.

"Thank you Heavy. Now go. I must not be disturbed." Medic quickly said. Heavy went out the door, closing it behind him.

Medic began to take her armour apart. Once the chestpiece was off, he began the surgery.

…...

Mercy slowly opened her eyes. The lights of the operating theatre was glaring.

"You're alive. Great! I was worried that you may not make it." Medic said with relief.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"Your heart ruptured, I had to get you a replacement and to implant a receiver on it so it does not short out next time." Medic said

"Thanks for saving me." Mercy said with gratitude. "But what was it that you implanted?"

"Nothing really. Just a supercharger that controls the ubercharge to managable levels." Medic said. He held up a device with 3 prongs on the flat end. "Here what it is."

Mercy looked at the rather large device. "Will there be any long term effects?" she asked worriedly.

"None. Everyone here got one and it did not affect them so far!" Medic said with pride.

"I'll take your word for that." Mercy said cautiously while still staring at the large device. "But thank you once again for saving me."

"Your're welcome friend." Medic answered.

* * *

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 6.  
Now if you are confused as to what is going on. The map they are fighting on is ctf_sawmill. The mercenary groups serve as the opposing team gameplay wise.  
Sorry if the chapter was short. But I did not want to purposely stretch this chapter out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A quick happy chirp announced to me that my companion has returned from foraging. It had in it's claws a bunch of broken woody plant stems. I think the humans called them 'twigs'.

My companion's nest rested on my right armour panel. It dropped the wooden stems and mended it's nest.

I was in the great hall of a large building made of stone. From the ways the stones were cut, it seems to predate the other buildings in the ruined towns near this large place.

I am a E-54 Bastion unit. My only memories are of the fleeting memories of a dead comrade and the ones I made since I was reactivated. When I acquired it's memories, it had reactivated my old combat subroutines. If my bird companion had not snapped me out of it, I may have ended up dead if I were to continue marching into the human city.

Since then, I had stayed away from the large areas where the humans stayed. This old town was the nearest to where I had reactivated. There was a great battle fought here. Scraps of my buddies everywhere.

I had spent my time trying to completely suppress my old subroutines. For now, I was able to keep it at bay. Purging it from my memory banks is a task I would not be able to do myself.

What do I plan to do. I have no idea. Perhaps I can spend my time exploring the wilderness. System diagnostics put my power core at 83%. I can last maybe half a century.

I got up. The past few days has been occupied by me exploring the castle. Now it's time to look elsewhere.

As I slowly walked out the large gates of the castle, my combat subroutines suddenly spiked in activity. An alert that read 'Overwatch Agents' showed up on my vision as it highlighted a few humans at the bottom of the hill.

I quickly moved towards the side to hide myself from the humans. Already, my combat program is trying to seize control of my weapons.

"Let me eliminate the threats. It won't take long." I can hear it say.

"No. No more needless combat." I responded. Meanwhile I tried to shut that program down.

"I am a critical part of you. You can't get rid of me." it replied back.

"I will still try to." I stated. It was right much to my dissapointment. Its coding was a critical component of my personality routines. For now I tried to overload my CPU to overwhelm it.

It sort of did the trick. It gave up trying to control me. For now, it meant I won't be transforming into siege mode.

This town was abandoned for years. Why would there be humans back here again. Will there be more coming? I should probably leave.

My bird companion made a happy chirp and flew towards something. However, something responded.

"Hey. 你回来啦?" the voice responded. It belonged to a human. From the body shape it looked to be of a female gender. She was oddly dressed for region's climate, opting for clothing more for the Arctic/Antarctic regions

The human looked up from interacting with my bird companion and her actions stopped as she saw me.

We were at a stalemate.

…...

Miss Pauling reached the mercenary's base by late afternoon.

"Hey hey. Miss Pauling. What brings you here. You came to see me?" Scout called out

"No Scout. I came to see your new member. Where is she now?" she answered.

"The german doc? Yeah, she's in her room resting now. Err… about the date…"

"Not now Scout. I only get 1 day a year for my holiday. Maybe next time." Miss Pauling said.

"You sure?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, maybe next time." Miss Pauling said as she pushed the doors open to enter the building.

"Howdy Miss Pauling." Engineer greeted as he was walking towards the door

"Hey Engineer. Can I ask where is the new person's room? I want to talk to her." she asked.

"Mercy? She's in the room next to Medic. Take the stairs, turn left and walk to the end. I best be going. Ah have an errand to run." Engineer said.

"Thanks Engineer." she said

"No problem partner." Engie said, "Oh, erm, Miss Pauling? Can I ask you to help me with something?"

"What do you need Dell?" she asked.

"I need some Australium. It's for a construct a'm planning." Engie said. "We can pay for it, I probably need bout 110 pounds of it."

"Why do you need so much for?" Miss Pauling asked.

"I need a bunch for prototypes and a lot for the main one." Engineer explained. "It's a brand new concept I'm testing."

"I'll try to talk some off Saxton Hale. Can't gaurentee it." Miss Pauling said

"Much appreciated." Engineer said.

After the little conversation, Miss Paulig followed the directions that Engineer said. As Miss Pauling got closer to the door, she can hear Medic talking to someone.

" _Vat_ are these nanobots you speak of?" Medic asked.

"Tiny robots that you can't see with your own eyes." Miss Pauling heard the other person speak. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Miss Pauling asked. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, hello Miss Pauling." Medic called out.

"Who is she?" Mercy asked.

Medic opened his mouth to explain but Miss Pauling interrupted him "I'm the liaison for you all. That is all you need to know. Can I ask, how did you find out about us?

"I was sent back in time by someone. I was from the 2070s" she said. "The base here was the closest to where I am when I woke up."

"Who sent you here." Miss Pauling pressed on.

"A former colleague of mine. He sent me back to strand me here forever." Mercy answered.

"Why did he do that?" the third question came.

"He… he wanted to get revenge on me. I can't blame him now that I had time to reflect. The pain must be maddening." Mercy said.

"Is there a way for you to go back?" Miss Pauling questioned.

"Not now. I… I may be stuck here forever." she tried to answer.

"I see…" Miss Pauling said to herself. She extended a hand. "If you need anything, just let me know. I take it that you had signed the contract right?"

A nod from Mercy told Miss Pauling 'Yes'

"Great. Engineer was talking of building a new construct. I take it that he is trying to help you with it?" Miss Pauling asked.

"Yes. He said he needed a lot of things." Mercy answered.

"Well, you are in good hands. His grandfather was a wizard with Australium. You seen his teleporters right?"

Mercy shook her head. "I did not see them before. The only teleportation technology I know is owned by the Vishkar Corporation back in my time."

"Well. He was probably the first inventor of teleporters. I think he can do it, just have hope. Ok?" Miss Pauling offered.

"Thank you for looking out for me." she thanked.

"Your welcome." Miss Pauling answered

Later on

"So are you sure that she poses no threat to our operation?" the Administrator asked.

"Well… her story checks out according to Medic and Engineer on her equipment. And I don't think she was lying. She seem too... innocent to be able to lie." Miss Pauling reported.

"Innocence. Naive. Carefree" the Administrator said. "Is that how you would describe her Miss Pauling?"

"She does have the traits of the 3 characteristics you described." Miss Pauling said. "Is it bad news?"

"No no." the Administrator laughed. "I'm actually surprised how such a person can exists. There are only three kinds of people that can give that impressions. Which could mean that either she is a programmed spy or someone who is terribly ignorant to the harshness of life or they live in their own reality."

"So do I keep an eye on her?" Miss Pauling asked.

"That is not necessary for now." Helen answered. "Now, what of Engineer's request for Australium?"

"He asking for over 100 pound worth of it." she answered.

The Administrator flinched slightly. 100 pounds of Australium was enough to keep someone alive for over half a century. "Did he share what he was planning to use it for?" she asked. It was odd that Engineer would be asking for so much of the metal and without approaching her.

"He said he wanted to test a brand new theory. And that he plans to build a few prototypes." Miss Pauling said. "I'm sorry for not getting more information."

Helen though for a moment. She was also looking to acquire the wonder metal. "It dosen't matter. I'll look around. Have a good day Miss Pauling." she said before ending the call. _Why would he need that much for?_ she thought. She checked her watch before making another call

…

The weathered Bastion bot was looking at her. Meanwhile Mei was also looking at the bright rectangular light that she think was it's eye. She had heard stories of the Bastion robots from her brother in the People's Army back in China. Stories of how Bastions robots were able to transform and kill a person in the span of seconds.

However, the Bastion robot currently in front of her has not already done so. Instead both of them were just looking at each other. Frozen.

"Err… hi." she said nervously, waving a hand. She could maybe trigger her endothermic self-freeze feature to buy a few seconds but then she would be caught out after that.

…

The human waved at me. There was a look of caution in it's eyes. Perhaps I should try to mimic it's action. Maybe it means peace? I mapped out the movement that my left arm is supposed to take and executed it.

There was a look of acknowledgement on the human of the action I performed. "Are you a friend?" she asked slowly. My audio sensor hinting a tone of caution.

I nodded my head. My bird companion chirping happily in response.

"You are not going to shoot me?" she asked. The same response was issued.

"Would you like to follow me?" she asked. "I could introduce you to my friends."

"That would be nice." I said but it came out as a series of boops beeps. My creators had never bothered to install an audio voice module. But she luckily interpreted it as yes.

"Follow me then." the female human said. She tapped what looks like a communications device. "Hey guys. I found someone that might be interesting." she said into it.

"Alright. They would like to see you. Just don't point your gun and you will be fine ok?" she told me.

I nodded. Maybe this will work out.

…

"Oktober 17. 1964." Medic narrated into the camera rolling. "The 8th test on reanimating targets after violent injuries. Today, with me is a Dr. Angela Zeigler who dropped by a week ago. She had provided me with a new theoretical concept." The camera panned to her pressing some buttons on a pair of rectangular devices.

"With her theory, I have created a new module added into _ze_ reanimation device. If all goes well, we should see a marked improvement in the speed where reanimation completes. Currently, the average speed for our test subjects is complete in 8 seconds of uninterrupted healing. The fastest was achieved in 3s with a supercharged medi-gun. Today's experiment also aims to test the compatibility of the 'bio-tech' healing of the second doctor with mine ." he continued.

"I think it's ready to go." Angela said.

"Great." Medic said. He picked up a detonator as he panned the camera towards a pair of cages containing a testing subject each that he stolen from the Telford zoo a long time ago. There was a stick of dynamite with a remote fuse on it. "Close your eyes Angela. _Zis_ is going to be bright." Medic said before pressing the detonator.

Both explosives went off, gibbing the two test into several chunks. At the same time, both lids on the reanimation devices snapped open.

"Ok. Beginning resurrection." Medic said. "I get the left, you have the right." He aimed the medigun on the device and picked up a stopwatch. "Begin in 3, 2, 1." he counted down. As soon as he said 1, he triggered the stopwatch and the medigun.

In seconds, the same streaks of red light came out. This time however, they went towards the parts of their assigned target without mixing up body parts. Mercy finished reanimating her target a little faster than Medic.

"And done." Medic announced, clicking the stopwatch. "8.3s." He noted. "Judging from the other perfectly fine test subject, I assume it was compatible with your cascadas staff?"

"Yes it was a success." Mercy said. "Though, it could be made more practical and efficient."

"Thank you for your observations." Medic said. He turned to the camera and said: "And this concludes experiment 71." before hitting the stop button.

"Only thing left to do now is to make more of them. _Zank_ you for your help doctor." Medic said.

"Just doing what I can to help." Mercy said. Medic went to the table and grabbed a few blueprints on his worktable. "Im headed down to Engie's workshop to pass him the schematics."

"I'll follow you." she offered.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry for the long period with no updates. My next semester had started and it is even more harder.

I would like to try something to involve you guys. You guys can suggest maps for the tf2 mercs+Mercy to go to. Can be any of the official maps. For every 2 chapters, they would go on a mission. Leave a comment on the map suggestion and the ones I like the most will be the setting for the chapter.

Also, I know that this story is supposed to focus on MedicXMercy. But I also want to flesh out how they got the members of the team together to rescue her.


	8. Author's updates

Hi all. It's been a year since I did anything here. I owe those who still follow the story an apology for taking so long. An explnation is due and here's mine.

The next chapter involved opening up history of some of the mercs. Due to it being a dialogue heavy chapter, it was extrmely difficult for me to write. Dialogues were never my good point. Maybe I'm too harsh on myself, but all the dialogue I write feels extremely repetative and little change in tone across different characters. Whenever I read Soldier's dialogue, it sounds way way off the one we know and love in game. I feel also how Mercy's lines are too similar and predictable. The only ones Im sastified with are Medic and maybe Heavy and Sniper. So 1. Difficulty in writing dialogue.

2\. Real life. Combine studies, discovering anime, playing games (Like the infamous Civ V) with friends has lead to little time to work on story. In fact, I was only reminded that this chapter was infinished from email.

3\. Difficulty in filling in the story. My plans for the ending and beginning of the story are there and easy to do. But its what goes inbetween that is hard for me. One one hand, putting in many 'filler' chapters make the story 'dilute' and stale. On the other, rushing to the end just leaves so little content to not be properly sastified with. Which is why I asked for map suggestions. (Spoiler: The next map will be in cp-junction.) Once I picked that, I need to decide what is it used for. Generic mercenary job? Australium vault? Research lab?. Adding to the problems are new hero lore. Moria for example sank my initial Reaper theory hard. Its not a major problem as there is room currently for me to slot her lore in with reaper. Brigitte. I would probably stealth add into another chapter. (If I know about Brigitte, the Eichenwalde chapter would be way different.) But if something major is added and I cant fit it in, its not going sit well with me and you loyal readers.

That is all. If you can't wait and want to build on this story, go ahead. I don't own copyrights to it. In fact I prefer reading a decent story over writing it.

Thanks for staying through a painfully long hiatus. Next chapter is almost done


	9. Chapter 8

_TF2 Base,_

Engineer's workshop is located under the base. Medic pushed open the door to reveal a large room. Several toolboxes were stacked on one corner of the room. There were a few sentry guns deployed, no doubt to keep out intruders. As for the man himself, he was currently tinkering with a weird steampunk styled gun on a workbench.. Engineer heard the doors swing open and he stopped what he was doing to look. "Howdy. What cha need Medic?"

"I need help building these reanimators. Ze finally stopped mixing up the wrong parts." Medic said as he passed the schematics.

"About darn time. We nearly got showed up last mission." Engineer studied the schematics. "Well, there r' a few new parts in it that are new.. The size could be shrunk down." he commented. Putting the notes aside, he turned to Mercy. "And what brings you here m'lady?"

"I err wanted to ask, how do you plan on sending me back? For curiosity's sake." she answered.

"That is a good question. To be honest, ah don't have much idea of time travel. But there are other eggheads out there who study these things. I'm a quick study though, came in handy when ah was going for my 11 PhDs." Engineer said. "Now ah' did some digging, there are a few labs studying these quantum theories. If we can procure their research material, I can start checking to see if what I know already matches up."

"You can't ask to read their work?" she inquired. "

"Ma'am, ah don't know what times ya' lived in. But it's the cold war now. Scientists r' a little protective of their work. Not wanting any colleagues or rivals to steal their work and score a military contract. Like mah sentry guns." Engie said. "The only way for me to even see their notes is to either trade for it or take it. And am' lacking in new theories to trade. I'm an engineer, not a theorist."

"Is there another way? Violence is not always the answer…" she asked.

"Yes, but this is the most practical solution." Dell stated. "You tasked me with a job, this is mah solution."

The intercom crackled to life. "Everyone, meet in the meeting room." a loud automated voice said.

"We best be going." Engineer said, picking up his steampunk rifle.

…

Everyone gathered around the poker table that served as the meeting table. When the 3 of them arrived, Spy began after looking to see all were present.

"Excellent. Now we can begin." Spy said. "New orders. We are to head to a facility far in the rocky mountains. There is supposed to be a facility buried in it with a catch of Australium."

"That good news. Ah' need a bunch of Australium to build Medic's reanimation device." Engineer stated.

"Now. The guard rotation happens in 2 days." Spy continued. "If we head there now, we can get rid of the current ones. Then we intercept the new batch. This will give our client a few days to loot the place before they realise the previous shift has disappeared. Our payment is 60 pounds of the metal that we help ourselves to."

"How long will this take?"Scout asked.

"About 2 days. We will need to hold the facility till the clients arrive with Miss Pauling. We can leave after that." Spy explained.

"2 days huh. Well, Ah need to go pack some stuff."Engineer said

"Da. Heavy will go pack sandviches." Heavy rumbled.

"Pack whatever you need. We meet in the garage in a hour." Spy said

…

In a hour, they meet at the garage. There was a van with a bread delivery logo on the side and Heavy and Engineer were loading some food, water, ammo and toolboxes. Scout was sitting in the passenger side of the van. Sniper was waiting in his mini-camper.

"So, where are we sitting?" Mercy ask.

"Doesn't matter. Though, ya' can take the time to talk to Scout, Solly, Demo and Heavy in the van." Engineer suggested. "Bit o' warning. Scout a hitter."

"I'll take your suggestion." she said. Climbing into the van. More supplies were piled into the van before Soldier, Demoman and Engineer climbed into the back. Heavy and Scout took the front seats.

The convoy headed off. As the van turned onto the highway, Engineer pressed a small remote. Tarps came down and a wooden cutout of cactus sprung up, hiding the side road to their base.

Demoman pulled out a bottle of beer. Snapping the cap off with the edge of the claymore holstered on his back. He took a long swig before offering it to the others. Soldier refused it saying he needs to be sober to do his duty. Engineer only drank a little. When Demo offered the bottle to Mercy, she declined.

"Ye' sure lad? Its good stuff." he asked.

"Thanks for offering, but it is a little strong for me." she said.

"Suit ye self." Demo said drinking again. After the second swig, he siad. "Why don't ye introdue ye'self laddie? I think we'e never got to hear a'bout you?"

"Well, I was from Switzerland. Our country was attacked by omnics when I was young. Seeing all the injured, I decided to become a doctor. I joined Overwatch to help people but it was shut down. Since then I travelled with the Red Cross before my friend gathered us. We were attacked and here I am, sent back in time." she said.

"Omnics?" Engineer asked. "What are they?"

"They are robots that were designed to be able to rapidly improve themselves. Some of the facilities went rogue, controlling them to declare war against humanity. We won the first round but some inactive facilities evades us and started a second conflict." she explained.

"Sounds like the're a lot o' trouble partner." Engineer commented. "Well, I guess I'll share mah' story. Now, ah' came from Bee Cave, Texas. Small town. Father was a rancher. Owned a decent size. He worked hard day n' night all year to raise me and sent me to school. My mother looked after the family and made the best home cooked food in the darn world. I did not want to disappoint them, so ah' studied hard. Got into a good university and studied liked mah life depended on it. Ah' think I was the first there to get 13 PhDs."

" 13!" Mercy exclaimed. "How lonng did that take you?"

"Maybe about 3 years for 3-4 of dem'. Took me a decade. But when ah' got all my certs, no one wanted to hire me. Said ah' was too overqualified. So mah father dug up some old contacts and introduced me to his old job. After hopping around, I found this job which allowed me to provide for dem' comfortably now."

"That's nice of you." Mercy said.

Demo went next. "Name's Tavish Degroot. From the Degroot house of Scotland. Me' ancestors were the best friends of Kenneth MacAlpin. First King of Scotland." he began. " For our time in battle by his side, we were granted Lordship. We hav' a castle, up there near the village of Ullapool overlooking de Summer Isles."

"Is that why you sometimes wear that cheesy crown?" Scout asked, looking from the front

"He is better than most Bourgeois my comrades rose against." Heavy muttered from the driver seat.

"Aye, its mine family heirloom." He said. "We highlander demolitions have e'a tradition. When I was a wee lad, me father and mum left me in the care of foster parents. From yung, I found fireworks fun. Howeveh, one day I was in me yard playing with matches and firecrackers when I noticed a new barrel leaning against the wall i've never noticed. Curious me, I opened it up and found it full of black powder. That got meh thinking. Ye know of the loch ness monster?" he asked

"I read the legends of it, but I dismissed it as it was a story." Mercy said.

"Well laddie, it aint a legend. I would see it in the floyds. And I wanted to blow it up. Now. When ye had ambition like that and you give em a barrel full of powder. Ye can guess what the wee lad is gonna do. I asked me foster parents to come watch me." He continued. "So they looked from a distance away. I build eh small bunker. And near the lake, I hid the explosive with the bait." he went on.

"Now, old nessie came. I lit the fuse. It almost got there, but she saw the glow and got out of the way. Fate was unkind, a boulder sent flying hit em." He took another swig."Aye remember kneeling there, looking at em. When my real parents showed up. They explain t'eir traditions of doing this and brough me back teh train meh."

"What happened to your foster parents?" Mercy asked.

"They are fine. A wee bit of a limp but right as rain. I still send a bit of me salary to them every year." he answered.

"Yo' if you dont mind. Ima go next." Scout announced as he straightened up.

"Name's John Brooks. Straight from the brooks in Chicago. Me ma raised my 5 bros and I after our Dad had a one night stand with our Ma."

"Heh. So Spy ain't as gentlemanly as he claims huh." Demo commented.

"Wha. Hey Spy ain't my Dad! How many times I gotta tell you chucklenuts that?" Scout rebutted. "Anyway. From young, we had to run everywhere. Billy roughed up our little Dan? Repay the favour before his gang show up. Stole some bread. Run like hell."

"As I get older I began joining crews. Always their runner boy however. So one day Miss Pauling showed up out of nowhere and gave me a job offer I would be a freaking idiot to reject. And here I am now. Fastest man alive. "

"You sure it was the job offer and not Miss Pauling?" Engineer ribbed.

"Aww man. You too Engie? My relation with Miss Pauling is strictly professional." Scout countered. His response however got even more laughter from the others, including Soldier.

"Alright. My turn." Soldier said. "Major Solomon reporting! From the 776th Airborne division. I have over 1000 confirmed kills and personally stormed Hitler's bunker myself. I've been in several POW camps. Voluntary. And every last one of them fascist pigs broke before I did and asked me to leave!" he boasted.

"You're a WW2 veteran?" Mercy asked.

"Affirmative! And a damn fine one. This 100% pure blood american kicked so many Nazi butts, they can fill a zoo!" he continued.

"What was your life before then?" she inquired.

The question made Soldier hesitate for a while. "Probably some civilian job." he answered. "When the bloody Japs bombed Pearl Harbour, I immediately hauled ass to the nearest recruitment center! But the recruiter did not sign me up as my love of America blinded him! So I made my own Tour of Duty and brought a 1 way ticket to Europe like any true American would!"

He leaned closer. "Psst, I'll let you guys in on a secret. The Commies did not kill Hitler in Berlin. That bloody Nazi left Berlin to go to his secret bunker in the Alps. But I snuck on his train and destroyed the entire bunker. Made several nice gold medals out of the stolen gold I found there." Soldier whispered. He pulled out a crude looking medal. It looked like it was snapped off and had words etched crudely into it. What was odd that the 'gold' looked brighter than pure gold.

Engineer noticed it and said. "Solly. You mind if ah' did some tests on your medals? Looks different from normal gold"

"For a fellow American? Of course not!" he said as he passed it to Engineer. "That's one of my favourites."

Everyone next looked at Heavy. "You going next Heavy?" Scout asked.

"Heavy is driving. No time to tell long boring story." he replied. "Heavy will just say he was born in Siberia. Joined Revolution to overthrow Tsar. Fought in Leningrad and father supported Trotsky."

After Heavy replied, they went back to idle chit chat. Soldier produced a pack of playing cards and they spent the time playing Cheat and Goldfish on a box of ammo. They quickly learnt that Angela was good at tracking cards but a pretty bad liar.

Soon it was evening and they stopped for the day. The team parked on a hill and set up camp. Engie set up 2 sentries to guard them for the night while Sniper got to work starting a fire. Solly pitched a few tents. Food and water was passed around and by nightfall they had settled down for the night. Soldier, Demo,Heavy, Scout and Pyro opted for the tents while the others picked between Sniper's mini-camper and the van.

The night passed uneventfully and they set off on the next day. By late morning, they arrived at their destination. Finding a small valley, they parked their vehicles there and got ready for their attack. Engineer passed around comms and after making sure it is working, the team headed for the facility.

Through his scope, Sniper picked off 2 guards with his silenced sniper rifle while Spy went ahead under cloak to disable the perimeter alarms and cameras with his sapper. Heading down to the security booth, he stabbed the confused person manning the camera. The gates slid open and everyone rushed in

Once everyone entered the compound, the headed for the train platform. "Alright lady and gentlemen. The carriage here will bring us into the facility. Once we enter the facility and secure the entrance, we shall split up to take 2 separate points. There are 2 controls there that we will need to open the vault with. Engie, Scout, Demo, Medic and Sniper go for point A. I'll go with Pyro, Soldier, Heavy and Mercy for point B. Remember to check every corner." Spy briefed as he pressed a button to call a carriage.

Medic took out a spare saw. "Here _freund_. You may need it." he said to Mercy as he held it out

"I don't think I'll even be using it Medic." she replied while declining.

"Better safe than sorry" Medic insisted as he attached it to the side of her suit.

The carriage screeched to a stop in front of them. Everyone boarded it. Engineer started the carriage again and they began going into the mountain. Clicks filled the air as they ensured their weapons are ready. Soon, they can see light at the end of the dark tunnel.

* * *

Hi yall. As promised in the previous updates, here is chapter 8. Thank you for waiting as I finally stopped procrastinating. Some dialogue were scrapped, but don't worry. I'll reveal more in the future.

And happy 1 year of dive. Can we end it please, Im sick of getting jumped on as a support/tank every game. /endrant


End file.
